Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a simplified device for removing one or more exterior coatings from a coated optical fiber.
Background
Optical fiber coating removal tools are well known in the industry. Traditional optical fiber coating removal tools are designed as an extension of copper wire insulation stripping tools. Alternatively, more advanced technologies such as heat assisted optical fiber coating tools, laser ablation, and sulfuric acid are also used to strip coatings from optical fibers, but due to the complicated nature and potential hazards associated with these advanced coating removal technologies, they are only practiced in a factory setting where a power source is accessible and appropriate safety precautions can be made.
The industry accepted field optical fiber coating removal tool, (also referred herein and a field stripping tool) is based on wire stripping technology. Usually, these field stripping tools resemble a pair of pliers. To use this type of accepted field optical fiber coating removal tool, the plier's handles are squeezed, to bring together two opposing v-grooved blades disposed on the opposite end of the tool around a piece of coated optical fiber. These blades result in a closed diamond shape around the fiber. Pulling the tool toward the free end of the optical fiber removes the coating surrounding the glass fiber. Alternatively blade geometries are also known such as opposing u-shaped grooves, or opposing flat blades. In some cases, these tools can pre-heat the coating to reduce the coating axial removal forces.
As a final step in the manufacturing process for these field stripping tools, a set screw is adjusted to optimize the closed position. This opening is set to ensure the coating is cut, yet minimize contact with the bare glass.
By design, the wire-based field stripping tools have some inherent risk when being used with optical fibers. After a period of use, these wire-based field stripping tools can become worn, damaged, or misadjusted, and the optical fiber being stripped may be damaged. For example, the glass of the optical fiber may be scratched creating a risk for the long term durability of the optical fiber.
Variability on the results of the coating removal can be impacted by the skill and technique used by the craft. The craft must develop a feel for the specific personality of a given field stripping tool. In addition the craft may vary the applied hand squeeze force, or tip the tool to aid in removing the coating from the optical fiber, which can cause the strip opening size to change and can result in the coating not being removed from the optical fiber or can lead to damage or scratching of the glass. In addition, wear of the cutting edges changes the fiber strip dynamics which can lead to inconsistencies in strip performance.
In addition, these tools can be costly to replace on a regular basis. Thus, there is a need in the industry for a simple and reliable low cost field stripping tool that does not require a power supply to be used and that can be replaced regularly to ensure reliable stripping performance.